Welcome to Kohona Beach!
by x.Kaminari
Summary: Welcome To Kohona beach! Where anything can happen, from love to games to...Ino losing her iPod? SASUXSAKU Slight NARUXHINA SHIKAXINO NEJIXTEN OneShot Dedicated to The Dishonest Sisters


_**I would just like to dedicate this story to 'The Dishonest Sisters' All stories that I publish will be dedicated to The Dishonest Sisters for teaching me how to publish stories. And please read The Dishonest Sisters Stories 'Amai Hitomi I, and Amai Hitomi II. If you have read them than… YOU ROCK!!! **_

**Welcome to Kohona Beach**

**Sasuke's P. O. V**

How could this happen? I'm here at the beach with the Rookie 9 and Gai Team… And Sakura looks… kind of cute in her pink bikini… It matches her hair perfectly. Ino is coming closer to me… Great…

**Sakura's P. O. V**

This is great! I'm here at the beach with the Rookie 9 and Gai Team…And I hate the bikini Ino got for me…It is the exact color of my hair! I'm a walking pink big fore head ugly person!

**Sasuke's P. O. V**

I'm here…sitting on sand…getting VERY annoyed with Ino. And Sakura… Is alone? That's weird she's always with someone.

Normal P. O. V 

"Sakura-chan!! I am your shoulder to cry on!! Please except my undying love for you!!" Lee was yelling so loud that all of the Rookie 9 and Gai team could hear.

"Um… No thank-you Lee-san… But thank-you." Sakura was already walking to her towel near her team, which consists of Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi. Sakura was in the middle of everyone. So when she got to her towel, Ino was still talking and talking and Sasuke was getting very… irked. Sakura was tired of hearing Ino's voice so she took out her iPod and started listening to it.** (A/N: I know that they don't have iPods in the actual Naruto Manga… But, in my story they do.)** Ino was still going on how she just mastered a jutsu that can heal her so fast that she has a cut on her arm, it's gone the next second.

"Ino… I learned that jutsu 2 years ago, and you didn't mastered it… your only on the first step… if you mastered it you can also heal internal wounds too." Sakura said with her eyes closed and tapping her foot to the beat of the music.

"Really… Than… Oh who cares! Look if you don't want your iPod to meet Ocean water than, SHUT OR MOUTH!!" Ino yelled.

"Hn." Sakura said opening one eye.

"That's it!" Ino stood up and grabbed Sakura's iPod and threw it to the Ocean. Ino than looked at Sakura who still had her iPod.

"How!?" Ino yelled

"Replacement Jutsu." Sakura said.

"With what!?" Ino yelled.

"Your iPod." Sakura said with a smirk. And with that said Ino went running towards the ocean screaming, "Don't worry Baby!! Mama's Coming!" Sasuke was laughing at Ino diving into the water than coming back up screaming that it's too cold. Sakura turned off her iPod and took out the portable iPod player than connected it to it. She looked at Sasuke who had one eyebrow up.

"My ears are getting tired of having the ea phones." She said as the music soon started to play. Sasuke was surprised that it wasn't Beyonce or pop… it was Rise Against…and rock.

"Their of my favorite band." Sakura said as she lay down on her towel.

"Same here." Sasuke said lying down so he was facing Sakura.

"Your favorites song by them on three…one…two…" Sakura said.

"Behind Closed Doors." They said in unison. They both started to laugh.

"Who else do you like?" Sasuke asked.

"Skillet." Sakura smiled that she and Sasuke are actually having a real conversation in three years. **(A/N: Sasuke came back when he was 15 and they are 18 now.) **

"Same here!" Sasuke said

"I like Comatose." Sakura said… and the funny thing is when she said the song came on and they both stared to laugh.

"HEY GUYS!! THE WATERS WARMER NOW LETS GO!!" Naruto yelled waving his arms in the air and everyone soon started to go in.

"Race you." Sasuke said.

"Your on!" Sakura said and soon they were off.

The Next Day…

"Hey!" Sakura and Sasuke said as they got the beach and greeted everyone. Sakura and Sasuke put their towels where they were the day before, and Ino came in less than a second.

"Oh… Fore Head girl...my iPod doesn't work anymore… but I got a new one… want to' listen with me Sa-su-ke-kun?" Ino asked very flirtatiously.

"Hn." Sasuke said. Ino just stormed off.

"Hey, Sakura could I listen with you?" Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"Sure!" Sakura gave Sasuke one of the earphones and the music soon started. Sakura put her head on Sasuke's shoulder and he put his head. Sasuke noticed Sakura's hand and he put his hand on top of hers. Sakura blushed. **(A/N: I forgot to tell you what they're wearing. Sasuke- Black Shorts and a Blue t-shirt and black sandals. Sakura- Pink Surfer shorts and a white bikini. Ino- A VERY!! Revealing Black and Purple Bikini. **_**She was trying to make look like Sasuke's color combination, but Sasuke was very irked over that.**_

A few years later…

"Mommy!! Daddy let's go!!!" Their youngest daughter, Katie age 7, was dragging her parents to the beach while their 18-year-old son and daughter, Mizuki and Taiyo. Were walking behind with their teammates. Mizuki's Team- Sandra Hyuga (Neji/Ten Kid) and Saka Nara (Shika/Ino Kid) Taiyo's Team- Helena Uzumaki (Naru/Hina Kid) Stephen Hyuga (Neji/Ten Kid). Sakura was holding her One-year old son Kiba,**(A/N- Kiba saved Sakura when she was pregnant and Kiba died saving her, and since Sasuke was injured, Sasuke named their son Kiba, as a Thank You.)**

When their Taiyo sat on the sand and started talking to Sandra, Sasuke and Sakura heard him say,

"YOU JUST GOT TO LOVE THE BEACH!" Sasuke and Sakura just smiled and looked to the ocean. Than their daughter Katie came running saying,

"Look what I found on the shore daddy!!" Sasuke looked at the little square shaped object and saw the name _Ino_ and saw that it was her old iPod. Sasuke and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

"Saka!" Sasuke called.

"Umm… Yes Mr. Uchiha?" Saka said very shy, unlike her mother Saka was very shy.

"Give this to her mother and said we found it." Sasuke said giving her the iPod.

"Yes, Mr. Uchiha." Saka did a quick hand signals and in a small 'poof' she was gone in a matter of minutes, Sasuke and Sakura could hear Ino yell,

"My Baby!! You have Returned!!"


End file.
